Bunnies of Hetalia
by Anon007
Summary: As the title says. Feel free to adopt any and please link me to the story! R&R and Enjoy.
1. Rites Of A Snake Pt 1

**Hello everyone! These are just some bunnies that have been rather insistent. Not all chapters are related - if they are the title will let you know. Feel free to adopt any and link me to your story please! **

**To those reading my other stories - they will be updated asap! My telephone lines (and, thus, internet connection) were off for awhile because the people rebuilding the roads damaged the phone lines for more or less the entire area. It was frustrating. Anyways onto the story and remember - if you wanna adopt one, do it and link me!**

Rites Of A Snake

Matthew moaned in anguish as he and Gilbert made their way through a jungle denser than a black hole.

He was going to _kill_ the Ger-_Prussian_ for this. And then bring him back just so he could kill him again.

"Damn you, Gilbert. Damn You to Hell and Back."

Said Prussian turned back to look at him. "What? How can you even _think _of _damning_ my awesomeness to _anywhere_!? Then again, you would be blessing them."

His overly dramatic expression of shock then contemplation only added to the Canadian's ire.

"Gilbert," Matthew spoke, with the tone of someone trying to explain one-plus-one-equals-two to a three year old, "We are trekking through the forested equivalent to a desert. To look for relics that, for all we know, could have already been dug up and mounted in a museum how long ago. And we barely even have any training in archaeology!"

Ok, so his comparisons could use some work but he was determined to get his point across.

"I'm tired and sweaty and goddamn it I Want To Go Home."

Fullstop. Period. Point driven home.

However the hard-headed Prussian just laughed.

"You crack me up, Birdie!"

Seeing his friend about to reach breaking point, Gilbert conceded.

"Ok. Ok. Half an hour more and we'll leave. Promise." The albino put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine." Matthew spoke, sighing.

The two continued on their way, hacking bushes to the ground when needed and generally trying not to fall on their faces in what looked like mud (Matthew hoped it was).

After about fifteen minutes, Gilbert paused in his steps.

As he held out a hand for both silence and for Matthew to stop, the Canadian couldn't help but worry.

Listening carefully, Matthew heard what made his friend stop.

Low grunts from behind the surrounding bushes. As if someone was trying to get out of something... or move something.

Motioning for Gilbert to quietly load up his shotgun, Matthew moved some of the foliage and peered behind them, trying to be as quiet as possible.

When he saw a shirtless, tanned, blond trying to pull himself out from what appeared to be the beginnings of some sort of contraption not unlike a giant finger-trap lodged in some bushes, what Gilbert dubbed his 'Canadian' instinct kicked in.

Noisily moving the foliage to make his presence known, Matthew expected the man to be relived and call for his assistance.

What he did not expect was for the blue-eyed blond to panic with slightly louder whines and grunts signalling a renewed effort in his bids to escape whatever held him down.

Starting slightly, Matthew tried to calm the blond as Gilbert made his way through the bushes to inspect the trap.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. We're trying to help you." Matthew soothed. As they moved closer to the blond, the sudden change in his breathing rate made Matthew think he was beginning to hyperventilate.

Instinct took over and Matthew sat down in the mud, pulled the man onto his lap and began to comb pale fingers through the other blond's hair, murmuring soothing words, despite not knowing if the man even spoke a lick of English (or French, actually).

He heard Gilbert give an impressed whistle after parting some bushes next to him, when the blond was starting to calm down.

"Gil?" the Canadian inquired, a bit fearfully.

"It's a giant finger-trap...sort of. We're going to have to cut him out."

Matthew sighed in relief. At least nothing was chopped off (well he hoped nothing was).

As Matthew's hands unconsciously moved from the man's hair to his back, the blond in his lap started...purring?

Looking down in surprise, Matthew thought, 'Well, at least he isn't panicking anymore.'

"Ummm...Birdie? You're gonna wanna see this."

Gilbert's tone (as well as his English – he hardly ever used American slang like that) made Matthew look back up.

"Gilbert?" Matthew responded, worried.

"Seriously, come here." The Prussian's voice held a bit of a squeak to it (Gilbert would later deny it for years to come).

When Matthew made his way through the undergrowth (not noticing the flash of worry that made its way across the other blond's face), he felt his heart jump in shock.

Where the man's legs should have been on the other side of the weird finger trap thing was instead a giant, black (and sapphire-shaming blue) snake tail. It occasionally twitched indicating either discomfort or nerves on the part of its owner.

"Oh My God." He finally voiced, after what felt like hours of silence.

"You got that right, kid. Holy..." the albino seemed to be at a loss for words. "Well...pass me the knife."

"Eh?!" Matthew exclaimed in alarm.

"To cut him out. Jeez, what? You think I'm going to kill him?... Assuming it is a he, of course." Gilbert added after seeing the flash of guilt that had made his friend's face. With the wording he used, he'd have probably thought the same thing, anyways.

Stifling a giggle at the last sentence, the Canadian did as he was told and went back over to soothe the agitated snake-man.

-xx-

Alfred gulped as the blond human made his (it was male, right?) way through the foliage to where his tail would undoubtedly be seen...again.

He knew he shouldn't have slithered through that thing! But the trinket was so damn _shiny_!

Now these humans would capture him, and put him in a cage and he would be miserable all his life! (But the blond smelt so _good_. Surely he couldn't be that mean?)

Nevertheless, he seriously regretted wandering off, now.

As the humans' whispering ceased and the foliage was noisily moved again. Alfred fought the whimper that made its way out of his throat.

The blond emerged from the bushes seconds later, brushing and pulling twigs and leaves from his clothes and hair.

He hoped the human wasn't that mean.

-xx-

As Matthew approached the obviously frightened snake-man (What were they called again? Naga? He still couldn't really believe one was _here._ _In front of him._), he tried to calm his breathing. From what he knew about snakes (and most other animals really), when you were scared, angry or nervous they picked up on it and responded accordingly. It wouldn't do to have the...creature?... kneel over with a heart attack or something. Or get mad either.

"Hey. It's ok. I'm here to help." Matthew whispered as he edged nearer to the Naga.

Hesitantly embracing the being, Matthew rested his (the snake's) head against his chest and ran his fingers through the wheat-blond locks.

When he felt the creature stiffen (most likely from the cold metal of the scissors that touched his tail), he started rubbing his back. After awhile, the stiffness eased, suggesting the Naga was becoming more comfortable around him.

"Done!" Gilbert called from behind the bushes.

Matthew felt the Naga shift around a bit, as if testing that he was, indeed, free before pushing himself up so that he was level with the Canadian.

'I'll be so embarrassed if this snake turns out to be female.' Matthew thought, eyeing the creature warily. He didn't look like he was about to attack but Matthew couldn't really be sure.

The snake fixed his bright blue eyes on him for a few moments before he..._rubbed _against him?

Matthew started a little as the Naga pressed his face under Matthew's neck and, well, rubbed his body against his. Like a dog or cat might do to another, except, thanks to his scaly lower body, not as warm.

Was the snake purring?

But as fast as it started, it was finished and the human-reptile shot up onto a sturdy tree branch and, with a glance back to the two of them (Gilbert had seen _everything,_ Matthew realised) took off, shooting his body from one tree branch to another and was gone before any of them really realised it.

Matthew turned to see Gilbert examining two shiny, round pieces of what looked like metal on the ground.

Seeing his friend's inquisitive look, the Prussian clarified.

"I think he tossed them to me before he took off." All he saw was something shiny flying at him. He thanked God for his reflexes.

"Coins?" the Canadian enquired, seeing the identical markings on the objects. He was proven wrong however, as, when Gilbert turned the 'coin' on its side, the ridges showed they opened.

Inside were two small, golden rings of slightly different sizes.

A distant roar, however, made the boys pause as they were going to try them on.

"Maybe we should go back." Gilbert murmured, recapping the rings.

"Agreed."

And the two swiftly retraced their steps.


	2. Rites Of A Snake Pt 2

Disclaimer: Characters Not Mine, Plot only.

Oh, and Unbetaed. Enjoy.

The eerie hoot of a lone owl echoed across the night sky as clouds enveloped the glow of the moon.

In one of the buildings being used as a dorm room for the tourists, Violet eyes blinked open, accompanied by a yawn.

A tired Matthew Williams, aged-29-and-change, looked around the room in puzzlement. What woke him up?

His answer was swift in coming as a tiny pebble was thrown with near expert precision at the window next to him – the sound could easily be mistaken for a bug hitting the glass.

Curiously (and a bit apprehensively, as Gilbert was sound asleep in the bed next to his) peeking out the window, Matthew was met with the startling sight of the blond snake-man from the woods, half-in one of the many, carefully pruned bushes around the building. To make matters worse, it was close to one of the many street lights in the sort-of garden, making the black and blue tail partly visible in the bushes whenever it twisted.

Spotting him, the snake smiled, white (sharp) teeth shining slightly in the dark, and beckoned the blond down by giving an awkward wave.

Gaping and heart hammering, a now wide awake Matthew grabbed a long coat and hurried out to the garden as quietly as he could.

Unnoticed, red eyes snapped open as he shut the door.

-xx-

Alfred couldn't help but feel elated when he heard the telltale humming vibrations that passed through the air.

Naturally, none of the other snakes heard anything, so it was understandable if his older brother (and clan leader), Arthur, was a _little_ bit angry at his brother's sudden lack of attention.

"Alfred!"

His brother's yell quickly remedied that though.

"What?!" Alfred yelled back, startled.

"Will you please pay attention? This is important. Do you want to help me run this clan effectively or not?!" he spoke, green eyes glimmering with frustration as his matching tail pushed himself up to his little brother's current height.

"Dude, 'course I do!"

"Then pay attention to what I'm saying! Keep in mind that neither of us have found mates which, as you know, makes our workload even bigger."

"Er..."

Alfred's hesitance and sudden twitchiness caught Arthur's attention immediately.

"Alfred?" Eyes widening, the English-born Naga placed a hand on the slightly bigger snake's shoulder. Had he...?

"Well..." the younger snake squirmed, blushing slightly.

"You have? Who? Alfred if you have found your mate, this is big news! Where are they? Why didn't you bring them home?" the older snake spoke quietly. He didn't want to excite the other serpents if he had misread the situation.

Alfred, slightly overwhelmed by the rapid-fire questions, only blushed harder.

"W..well...see...it's..." the younger snake then gulped and leaned close to his brother's ear.

Intrigued, Arthur humoured him.

"He's..." Alfred gulped. At least he was sure of the human's gender now. "...kind of...human." The last word was spoken so low, Arthur barely heard him.

When he registered what his brother had said, the shock was evident on his face. It was quickly followed by sorrow, however.

Seeing the expression on his brother's face, Alfred began to worry. "Arthur?"

His worry turned to shock as his brother enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"Iggy? What's wrong?"

"Alfred, I want you to take care of yourself, ok? Be good to your mate. And remember to visit your big brother when you can, hmm?"

"Dude, what do you mean visit?!" Alfred's yell caught the attention to some of the nearby serpents as he pulled away.

"Arthur? Is something the matter?" Lakshmi enquired, slithering closer. Her Indian accent was evident, as she was originally from one of the tribes that dwelled further south.

Arthur breathed in, and then out, before answering.

"Alfred...has found a mate." He said slowly. "A human."

The gasps of the assembled serpents (more or less the entire clan, now...gossip travelled fast) had Alfred renewing his attempts to glean information from his brother.

"Alfred," Arthur addressed him, thus silencing the younger part-reptile. "A human is a very fragile creature, as you well know. Resourceful, but fragile. All attempts to have one live among us has ended with those humans nearly dying. Or, in some tragic cases, actually deteriorating..._literally_."

There was a reason this topic was never really discussed when mating rituals were being taught to younger snakes. It was encouraged for discussion but most snakes found it too depressing. Arthur was one of them.

"It is for that reason that any Naga or Nagini who ends up mated to a human is strongly encouraged to go live with that human. Forever. In the past few centuries, though, that has become harder as few humans actually believe we exist. And our discovery could now prove dangerous to both them and us. So you will be required to hide yourself around most of them. Your mate should help you with that. His family will have to be informed if they are deemed trustworthy, though."

"So...I'm leaving?" Alfred choked out.

Arthur nodded.

"You'll get to visit. That is certain. Come now," Arthur spoke, turning. "Chin up. We had best prepare for your departure, as I doubt the poor lad has any idea exactly what he's gotten himself into."

-xx-

And that was exactly how Alfred found himself in the bushes, near Matthew's dorm, at around one in the morning.

But Matthew didn't know that, as he pelted full speed towards the bushes, trying to make as little noise as possible.

He was just wondering what the hell the snake-man was doing here. He was also trying not to panic thinking about what would happen if someone else saw him...actually both of them. He wasn't supposed to be out of the dorm room this late at night.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Matthew whispered, now starting to panic.

Apparently the snake-man didn't understand him because it responded by hugging him (again, he would be so embarrassed if this snake was female).

Deciding to get out of the 'danger zone' and _then_ freak out, Matthew tugged on the Naga until he got the hint and slithered out of the bushes (and away from the light) and draped the coat over his (the snake's) midsection, double knotting the sleeves after a second thought. He'd have to find out his name as soon as he could.

Matthew turned to go back into the building, praying no one was awake.

Only to nearly get a heart attack as he saw a red-eyed albino standing silently behind him.

After recovering from his near death experience, Matthew whispered, annoyed. "What are _you _doing- never mind. Come on, help me take him up."

Gilbert, ever the eloquent one, yawned, stretched and generally took his sweet time before picking up the Naga by his lower half while Matthew hoisted him up under his arms. Making sure his tail was more or less in the coat turned sling, the two made their way back up the building and into their room.

-xx-

Alfred, while completely confused by his new position (literally), chose not to fuss. Matthew had to know what he was doing, right?

Mentally shrugging, Alfred settled for being carried in the rather uncomfortable position to what he assumed was his mate's nest.

Or temporary nest, anyways. Arthur had expressed concerns that his mate might not be from the surrounding area, hence why none of them had ever caught his scent before... it was also the reason why Alfred might not be able to visit as often as he would like.

After an...interesting...trip consisting of many frustrated words from his mate and his mate's friend and many bumps, some of which might probably bruise later, the trio had reached their destination more or less, safely.

As the two opened the door, Alfred was bombarded with his mate's scent (and his friend's, but that was easy to overlook. It was like the other was hardly here.)

Sighing in relief as he was placed on a soft, cloth covered surface, Alfred made himself comfortable and turned to face the panicking humans.

-xx -

"Gilbert, I swear, I will kill you. Painfully."

To his credit, the albino did not even flinch as those piercing violet eyes attempted to glare a hole through his skull.

"For what?" he instead asked, attempting an innocent air, before completely ruining it by saying: "I didn't tell your snakey friend to come here."

Matthew gritted his teeth and took several deep, calming breaths before he responded.

"You are the reason he met me in the first place. Of course it's your fault he's here."

The Prussian shrugged, absentmindedly spinning the golden ring around his ring finger – it was the only finger it would fit on...quite eerie actually. Even more so when it happened to both of them.

"So...what are we going to do with him?"

Matthew looked ready to pull his hair out at the albino's question.

"Why do I think he's going to fight any and all attempts to send him back?" he spoke.

The two turned to look at the snake, who was, by all appearances, trying to make himself comfortable in a nest of sorts made from the comforter and a pillow.

"Probably because he will. We wouldn't know exactly where to send him anyways." The albino responded.

"Actually I was-mph" Matthew was cut off by a pillow hitting him in the face.

"What the-?" the blond groaned, rubbing his face. Gilbert, meanwhile, had turned to look at the snake-man, who was giving Matthew a rather big pout.

When the snake-man saw Matthew looking at him, he gave a keening whine, shifting around and then patting the newly-made space next to him.

Gilbert stifled a snort when Matthew's cheeks turned bright red.

"Better get over there, lover boy. Wouldn't wanna keep him waiting." He remarked, gesturing towards the bed.

Matthew gritted his teeth as he passed the albino and, after a bit of hesitation, sat on the bed next to the half-reptile.

Matthew jumped a little as the Naga started that weird purring thing again.

It wasn't like a cat's purr, this was more of a deep sort of hum that Matthew felt quite certainly, would be sending light vibrations through the snake's entire frame. Like it came from somewhere in the reptile's belly rather than his throat.

The Canadian couldn't help but feel rather wary of the snake-man when he saw fit to press himself as close to Matthew as humanly possible without squishing him.

Gently picking up the hand that bore the ring, Alfred pressed his lips to the finger, half-on, half-off the ring and, ignoring Matthew's slight start, went back to nuzzling his mate.

Gilbert stopped his snickering when he saw the Naga press his lips to Matthew's ring finger. Chancing a worried glance at his own, he spoke up.

"Hey, Matt?"

His long-time friend looked over at his tone.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get that ring off your finger?"

Matthew frowned at the odd question.

"What do you mean? Of course I –" he cut himself off, shocked that the ring which he was trying to remove refused to even budge.

The Naga chose that moment to shove a dirt and grass stained note in front of his face.

Starting slightly, Matthew leaned back to read the note.

_If Alfred is showing this to you then you put on the ring he threw at you. I express my congratulations to you both, because, to be blunt, you are now mated to my younger brother._

_This bond is unbreakable, so don't even think about trying. If you hurt him, though I doubt you can, I will find you and rip you apart piece by bloody piece. So be a good brother-in-law, take care of him and teach him your ways (and English, __**please**__). _

_Wishing you both the best,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

Blinking in confusion and disbelief (he was what?!), Matthew grabbed the note from the N- _no, Alfred's _– hand and re-read it about six times before Gilbert snatched it out of his hands.

"Wa- _Gilbert!_"

Giving a low whistle as he finished reading, the albino turned to the Canadian and replied "Tough luck, birdie. Enjoy married life. And cuddle your husband for _Gottes_ sake."

Still somewhat in shock, Matthew wrapped his arms around (a rather pleased) Alfred.

"Taken a look at your ring finger lately, _dear_ Gilbert?"

The amused expression was promptly wiped from the Prussian's face.

"If I put on the ring and my...suitor...came to call, I assume yours is not far behind."

In response, the albino just scoffed, subconsciously twisting the ring. "Don't be ridiculous. If the Awesome Gilbert is ever to wed, it will obviously be to someone of his choosing. Not due to some creepy snake-magic."

As if he had understood the Prussian, Alfred (lightly) whacked him with his tail. Gilbert was promptly introduced to the hardwood floor.

Matthew smirked. "There's your answer."

Glibert just glared.

"And the best part is," Matthew continued, ignoring the other, "You've got the entire year after break to meet him."

Actually, as Matthew was opting out of the Archaeological program, he'd have to introduce Alfred to human society sooner rather than later (The threat from the letter was still fresh in his mind.). Not that he was going to point that out to Gilbert, of course.

Looking back on the moment, Matthew would later conclude that he was still, very much, in shock. No way he would have acted so calmly, otherwise.


	3. Mating Call Pt 1

**Unbetaed. All errors are my own. And to those waiting for updates on ****_Love and Respect_**** and ****_The Missing Piece of The Puzzle..._****_Love and Respect _****is getting there...anyone have ideas for ****_The Missing Piece of The Puzzle..._****let me know because I'm not that far from transferring it to this collection.**

**Anyways, Enjoy the story.**

**Mating Call - Pt. 1**

Alfred sighed as he snuggled into the chilly body embracing him, snuggie wrapped around him to preserve some form of heat from the cold air in the boarded up supermarket.

Matthew gave a growling purr of approval at Alfred's action, leaned down and licked his mate's face.

Despite being dead, Matthew's body leeched no heat from Alfred's form. That had always been a source of curiosity for the American. But, then again, that virus was as strange as destructive.

For instance, instead of ripping him to itty bitty bloody pieces and then snacking on those pieces after Matthew had caught him unawares back at that gas station, he had...well...

'A man does have needs.' Alfred thought, sighing in contentment as Matthew gave a few of his odd purrs, causing Alfred's eyes to close. Everyone had needs...unless they were, like, Asexual to the point of no interest.

The American had been too far gone to actually question who (and what, for that matter) was claiming him at that moment.

Fate remedied that by giving him an eyeful (yes, of that too) the next morning. A banshee couldn't have reached those decibels if it struck a deal with _God_.

Unfortunately for Alfred, his big mouth got him in trouble yet again as his scream had attracted the attention of a few (okay, a bit more than a few) zombies. Alfred felt like passing out when Matthew growled and, instead of trying to eat Alfred, they took off like death itself (actual _death_ that is) was chasing them.

After about a week or so of falling asleep due to sheer exhaustion (with Matthew looking as worried as one of the living dead _could_, Alfred later realised) rather than any desire to actually sleep, Alfred ascertained that, _No, Matthew was not going to eat him, _and began letting his guard downlittle by little until it reached the point where the two could cuddle in peace, and sometimes do more than that, before sleeping (Alfred was still sceptical as to whether Matthew actually slept). It was also when he got the courage to finally tell Matthew to _please put on some damn clothes!_

Turns out the zombie was very fluent at understanding English. And French (which furthered Alfred's suspicion of Matthew being at least _part_ French) He had his doubts about Matt being a zombie, though. Well, at least he wasn't one of the ones that were eating everyone.

Ever since this whole fiasco began, Alfred had come across very few living, breathing humans. He still hasn't found his father, Arthur Kirkland. Or any of their friends, for that matter.

_'_But_,' _Alfred reminded himself, tightening his grip on Matthew's waist a bit, _'_that'spreferable right now_.' _

For most of his...journey?...since then, he had been keeping to the edges of cities. Which, while dangerous, was better than going into the forests by himself. He dearly hoped Arthur had managed to find a group and escape there. Alone, the trek was rather dangerous as, the edges were packed with zombies who, by now, had figured out that was where all the humans were headed.

Broken pieces of conversation via radio had told him that much. Something in there was either toxic to the zombies or they just didn't like it. Either way, it was safe enough to set up radio stations and settle down.

When everything started, Alfred wished to be able to make it there. Now, after meeting Matthew, well, if he couldn't go, Alfred wasn't sure he'd want to go now either.

A slight nip to his cheek told him Matthew wasn't very happy about him not sleeping.

"Alright, alright, I'm going to sleep now." Alfred grumbled, eyes still closed. "Big softie." And, after a few moments, he drifted off.

-xx-

Alfred awoke to a slightly painful/pleasurable sensation at the base of his neck. Like someone was...

Blue eyes opened to a blond head buried in his neck. Alfred sighed.

Chewing on it. Or more accurately giving him a hickey. Again.

Tilting his head back to give Matthew better access, Alfred winced as the action caused a slight burn.

'It's either a graze or a cut.' Alfred deduced, grasping Matthew's broad shoulders.

Matthew gave a whine and pulled back, examining the new wound on his mate's skin.

"Relax," Alfred murmured, patting the Canadian's head "You're not at fault for that."

Snorting, Matthew proceeded to lap at the spot of crimson amongst the hues of purple, black and blue.

After about half a minute, Alfred was sure no one would even know he had a cut there, however small it might have been.

When Matthew deemed his work complete, Alfred stretched, not unlike a cat might, and got up after his joints popped.

Yawning, he started his morning routine of brushing his teeth, showering (thank god the employee bathrooms came with a shower – although why that was, Alfred could not fathom) and then browsing the canned goods section for breakfast...and dessert as he hadn't had anything sweet in a while.

The fact that Matthew was keeping as close an eye on him as possible during all this was something he was slowly getting accustomed to.

He drew the line at using the bathroom from the first day, though. Although he was quite certain that if Matthew wanted to wash him, he was more than capable of doing it. Alfred had an inkling he wouldn't even _want_ to say no if that ever happened.

Pushing his wire framed glasses up his nose, he debated what to have for breakfast.

Plucking a tin of easy-open SpaghettiO's, a brownie and a bottle of water off the shelf , he went back to their sleeping cot and started on breakfast after Matthew had given everything a thorough look-over incase any of it was contaminated. How he knew this, Alfred didn't know.

Maybe it smelled funny or something since he either sniffed it, tasted it or sometimes both.

Alfred had seen Matthew eat once – infected corpses. It wasn't pretty. Since then he stayed where the other told him to stay. Most of the time, anyways. Ok, a little less than most. But still a lot.

As Alfred was finishing his 'meal' a loud thump coming from the top floor made him pause.

Matthew had gone out to hunt.

Instinctively grabbing a gun from his duffel bag, he unlatched the safety lock and took aim at the barred door leading upstairs.

He was a bit surprised when the thing suddenly burst through the wall. That didn't stop him from firing though.

Two shots and it collapsed, all blood, bones and rotting flesh.

Alfred sighed. "Where there's one, there's more."

And, sure enough, moments later they staggered through. Flesh half ripped off what Alfred was sure were once beautiful people in their own right. If that wasn't enough, the rotting flesh smelled something awful. He didn't hesitate to empty the clip into them, majority of the bullets hitting their mark. As Alfred was about to reload, a hand suddenly snatched the gun from him.

The next thing Alfred knew he was smack against Matthew's chest and they were out the door.

Just as they arrived at the intersection, hair-raising shrieks rang out behind them. Craning his neck back, he caught a glimpse of some zombies crumbling to dust before Matthew forced Alfred's head back into his chest.

Like hell Matthew was even going to chance the American getting ripped to pieces.

Not to say the other couldn't defend himself – they hadn't spent the last six months just sitting around and making love. Although the latter did happen quite often after the first couple weeks of them meeting.

A few of Matthew's hunting sessions were utilized for more than just food. It happened that Alfred was now an excellent marksman. (Although making _those_ encounters seem like chance to better Alfred's response to pressure wasn't easy, it was well worth it.)

Keeping his eyes, ears and nose out for trouble, Matthew continued walking with Alfred in his arms and the duffle bag across his shoulders until they arrived at a small convenience store.

After making sure the place was clear, everything Matthew deemed edible for Alfred (which wasn't much) was thrown into a small drawstring bag and the two headed off, with Matthew letting Alfred walk this time.

They finally settled in a small cave on the border of the desert, a stream of water the only thing separating the shelter from the seemingly endless abyss of sand.

"You alright, Matt?" Alfred asked, sitting down on an old trench coat, after they finished scoping the cave .

A grunt of affirmation was given in response. Matthew proceeding to lick Alfred's face and neck clean reinforced Alfred's interpretation. He liked to think he was getting better at reading the Canadian.

Matthew tried talking a few times but it was so gravelly that Alfred always offered him honey mixed in water after. Matthew silently promised to practice saying more than 'Alfred' every once in a while.

He had no idea why he liked licking Alfred (sometimes everywhere the blond would let him). But it was soothing, reassuring. And sometimes plain hot. The latter was usually when they ended up mating.

Like now.

"Mattieee..." the blond whined as his unofficial husband licked lower. And lower. The buttons on his shirt opened easily under Matthew's skilled fingers.

Soon Alfred's hands were buried in the trenchcoat as the Canadian's tongue got his mate well and prepped for what was to come.

Alfred's last coherent thought was that Matthew had gotten so damn good at this_._

-xx-

Awareness slowly came to Alfred as black turned to white.

Groaning, he rose his hand to block out the light shining through his eyelids. The sound of a switch clicking made him open them, blinking a few times to adjust to the change of colours.

Seeing that it was Matthew holding what looked like a battery-operated lamp, Alfred whined and tried to go back to sleep.

Matthew observed the blond for a moment before deciding it wasn't worth trying to wake him up now and snuggling back next to the American, who wasted no time in embracing the other and going back to sleep.

After a few moments, Matthew rested his head down and took a light snooze, keeping his ears and nose alert just in case.

-xx-

The quiet roar of an engine somewhere outside their cave made Matthew's eyes snap open.

His sudden movement as he got up jostled Alfred awake.

"Matt? What..?" the blond murmured, rubbing his eyes.

Matthew gave a low, soft growl. Where there were working mechanics there were almost always humans.

As far as Matthew was concerned, humans (and even others like him – if there were any) meant trouble.

At least there were no other animals. Matthew instinctively _knew_ **all** of them had fled prior to the spread of the epidemic that made the world this way. Zombie humans, he could deal with. Most of their minds were as good as gone.

Now normal humans...

Matthew sighed as he gestured for Alfred to stay hidden.

Normal humans were panicky, dangerous creatures who could put bullet holes in his mate without a second thought.

Keeping to the wall of the cave, he peeked out to see, sure enough, a barred up school bus parked outside a (now as-good-as-empty) gas station.

About six heavily armed humans disembarking did nothing to ease his anxiety. There looked to be a few young ones too, but they were left on the bus.

'As long as they stay away from here,' Matthew reminded himself, 'there's no need for trouble.'

Of course he'd have to wait to ascertain whether they meant either him or Alfred harm...or if they came to steal their food and water. Matthew didn't much need it but for Alfred, it was vital.

He had to stifle a growl when a few of the humans broke off from the pack and headed their way.

The small blond one wearing a green suit had spotted some of Alfred's clothes drying, half-hidden near the stream. He was accompanied by a tall, platinum blond who was wearing a long coat and a scarf despite the obvious heat, and another in a green jacket and brown pants with a white beret atop his head.

"Matt?"

Hearing his mate's voice, Matthew turned to see Alfred tying an old jacket around his waist.

"Who's out there?" the blue-eyed man inquired, picking up his glasses and slipping them on. "Is it people? Normal ones, that is."

Nodding after a moment's consideration, Matthew let his mate take a peek at the oncoming humans. They were rather noisy, honestly, how were these people expecting to say alive like that, much less hidden?

Whatever Matthew expected, it was not to see his mate lose his breath after seeing the intruders.

Quickly pulling his mate to his chest, Matthew gave a worried, low whine.

"No, no." Alfred quickly soothed. "It's not...I...think that's my dad. And our friends."

This quickly caught Matthew's attention.

"Don't worry. Even if it is, I'm staying with you." Alfred murmured, squashing Matthew's sudden worry of Alfred leaving him. "Now go hide."

Matthew complied, tucking himself behind an outcrop of rock; he was glad their bond was strengthening to such a rate. Whether or not Alfred knew it, he was becoming more sensitized to certain signals Matthew sent out. Both by body language and scent.

"- really don't see why we can't just split into three groups." Said an accented voice. It was British. But, to Alfred, it didn't sound quite right.

Matthew and Alfred both listened intently as the men came closer, Alfred hurriedly retrieving his pistol, just in case, and handing a hiding Matthew a sub-machine gun.

Just in case.

"Looks like these clothes have been recently washed." If by recently, they meant last night, then sure.

"Then it appears we are not alone, da?" This last voice was deep. Alfred caught a hint of a Russian accent. Ivan?

The sound of a gun cocking made Alfred tense up.

"I'll go check, shall I?" No doubt about it now. That was definitely his father. Alfred couldn't help but relax just a slight bit at that realization.

Matthew narrowed his eyes and prepped his gun. Just in case.

He didn't need to. No sooner than had Arthur come into Alfred's reach, the gun was knocked out his hands and the smaller blond was shoved face-first into the wall, a hand over his mouth to muffle any sounds.

The size difference made fighting damn near impossible for the Englishman.

"Dad?"

At Alfred's whisper, all of Arthur's struggling ceased.

"Arthur?!"

However his sudden disappearance evidently had not gone unnoticed.

The sound of running feet prompted Matthew to act. Within seconds, Alfred had been snatched and pulled behind the outcrop.

"Bloody hell!" the Englishman yelled, as he set eyes on the pallid and obviously dead creature that had just snatched his son and was now pointing a sub-machine gun at him. And snarling rather ferociously, at that.

As Ivan and the other blond appeared beside him, armed and ready to shoot, Matthew found himself shoved to the ground.

"Oh for god's sake, stay down!"

Matthew gritted his teeth. Guns or no guns, if Alfred was hurt, he would rip those bastards to _pieces_.

Ignoring his father's "Put the guns _down_! My son's there!", Alfred yelled "Dad!"

Arthur paused in trying to get the others to lower their weapons.

"Alfred!" the worry in his voice was palpable. "What the hell was that?! Get away from it!"

Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. His dad hadn't changed one bit. "Calm down, old man!"

"Wa-?"

"Fredka?" Ivan interrupted. "You are not afraid of whatever just grabbed you?" The Russian had not seen it clearly, but he could venture a guess as to what it was. So these things could fire guns now? How troublesome.

"Ivan? No, dude, course I'm not! Kind of hard to be, actually. He's a big ol' softie." Tucking his hair behind his ear and ignoring the disbelieving looks of the three men, Alfred smiled sheepishly. "Can you put your guns down? You're making him edgy."

The two still with weapons glanced at each other before hesitantly complying. Though they were all still apparently on edge.

"Good. Now, first off, I'm not infected or being threatened, obviously – I know that's what you're thinking, and I want you to promise not to shoot him. Please?" Some well placed puppy dog eyes followed that statement.

"And why," the blond in the beret spoke up "would we promise that? For all we know it could go on a mad killing spree and eat us all – you included."

Despite himself, Alfred turned bright red. Trust his mind to bring _that_ up now.

"Because he won't, geez. I've seen what he eats (unfortunately) and none of you are it. Oh and, dad?"

Said father quickly turned his gaze back to his son.

"Meet my husband, Matthew Williams." He said, rising, and gesturing for Matthew to get up slowly so as to not startle them. Alfred had the funniest feeling that, to Matthew, they were as good as wed. Not that he minded or anything.

Arthur blinked. And blinked again. He had that look of someone who had definitely heard quite clearly what was said but was having trouble processing it.

Surely he wasn't talking about –?

"Pardon me, little Alfred," said Ivan, ignoring Alfred's irritated twitch at the nickname, "I am not sure I understood you. Are you saying you are wed to the...being...standing beside you?"

When Alfred smiled and nodded enthusiastically, Arthur couldn't take it anymore. He fainted.

-xx-

"-gy? Iggyyyy? Still out cold."

Arthur groaned as the familiar voice woke him up. Couldn't he get a few minutes peaceful sleep, for God's sake?! He was even dreaming about relaxing by a nice stream...

A growl stopped him from drifting off, though.

"He's up now? Ok."

A splash of cold water in his face made him yelp.

"Who the hell-!" he sputtered, coughing.

Arthur opened his eyes, only to snap them shut again. Who the hell made the place so bright?

"Dude, you ok? You totally passed out on us."

When Arthur opened his eyes again, it was to his son's bright blue ones above.

"Al- Alfred?" he asked, staring at his baby boy's face in disbelief. Was this really-?

"'Course it's me, dude!" Arthur felt a weight lift off his chest. His son was here! With him and the others. Safe.

"You, like, totally fainted when I introduced you to Mattie! What, is he that good looking?" the last part was said with a wink to said...zombie.

There was no other word for it, Arthur concluded, suddenly remembering exactly why he passed out in the first place.

That..._creature _Alfred claimed to be married to was a zombie! A flesh eater! What was it doing sitting so calmly in the back of the bus?!

"Dad? Dad! Dude calm down!" Alfred yelled, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Calm down? Calm down?!" Arthur yelled trying to control his sudden anxiety. "How about you tell me what _that _is doing in the back of the bus?! Why isn't it at the very least tied up?!"

Alfred actually looked a bit offended. "Ok, first of all – _His _name is Matthew. And I've been snuggling up to him for the past...what was it Matt? Six months?...ok good, six months and I'm alive and well. I've never seen him eat living people. He's not going to eat us. Trust me." 'Please_._'

After a few moment's consideration, Arthur sighed. Maybe they could take turns watching i-_him_.


End file.
